Rufus Pie
by leaf the invisible
Summary: It's time for Reeve to come home, and his lover has a yummy surprise for him. Vincent/Reeve/Rufus


Title: Rufus Pie

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Pairing: Vincent/Rufus/Reeve

Rating: PG

----

Reeve sighed softly as he pushed aside the last of the work for today. He just couldn't convince himself to look at another piece of paperwork.

_Vincent would be proud_, he though to himself, a faint smile touching his lips. Far to often Vincent told him he worked to hard, and the paler man asked him to come home for dinner. He supposed it was a good thing. Reeve recalled briefly that Vincent had said something that morning about a surprise.

Finding his phone from the mess on the desk, Reeve dialed his lover's number without looking at the keypad and he put the phone to his ear. When Vincent hadn't picked up by the third ring, he was wondering what could have possibly happened to the Gunner.

But before the phone could ring again it was picked up. "Valentine isn't available right now."

Reeve blinked a moment, surprised by the voice, and then frowned. "Rufus what are you doing with Vincent's phone?" He demanded.

"Shit…" There were some ruffling noises for a moment or two and Rufus hissed something that Reeve couldn't understand.

"I told you that I should have answered." Reeve could hear Vincent say in the background. Then his lover's voice came clear across the earpiece. "Get home, now half the surprise is spoiled…"

Reeve blinked and quietly got to his feet. "I'm on my way and very curious Vincent…" He replied quietly, heading for the door. Vincent just chuckled softly.

"Good, I'll see you when you arrive then." With that the older man hung up. Reeve shook his head and hurried on his way now. He had several questions, the least of them being, why would Rufus at their home…

Vincent glanced at the blond man sitting at the table pouting a bit. "It's your fault, you should have checked the id before answering." He smirked at the younger man. Rufus snorted and in a briefly childish move stuck his tongue out. "Is that an offer?"

Rufus shivered at the purred tone of Vincent's voice an let his eyes half close. "Depends, do you want Reeve to walk in on it?"

"Perhaps, it would mostly make up for you ruining the surprise of you being here…" Vincent turned easily and moved to check on the pie in the oven. It was just about perfect. He carefully moved it out and put it down on top of the stove, glancing at the blond who hadn't moved an inch.

"Mm that smells delicious."

"Don't even think of touching it." Vincent ordered. A visible shiver ran through Rufus and he smirked. "That's an order; I will not hesitate to punish you if you do."

"Vincent, you really think I'd do something to the pie? Maybe if it was on you…" Cool blue eyes danced a bit, as crimson ones narrowed in obvious contemplation.

"Later..." Vincent moved over and leaned down, easily pulling Rufus into a warm kiss. The former President could almost swear he could taste the apples and cinnamon used in the pie on the older man's mouth.

A throat cleaned and Vincent looked up, slowly pulling away from Rufus with a soft smirk on his lips. "Welcome home Reeve."

"I was not expecting to see that when I walked in…" Reeve mused, eyes flicking between the two. Not displeased though, Vincent was glad to see that.

"No? What were you then?" Vincent easily moved around the chair Rufus had planted himself in and glided up to Reeve, nuzzling his lover under the chin briefly. Reeve chuckled softly and let their lips meet briefly.

"Oh, well I guess I was prepared for anything…Though I could think of a few pretty things…" He purred, dark eyes flicking back over to Rufus and over the young blond. Rufus had shifted and was idly fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, worrying one of them in and out of place. "So, what's my surprise?"

"Originally it was going to be Rufus tied up in bed with a piece of pie on his stomach, but…Things changed." Vincent shrugged, moving to unfasten Reeve's coat carefully. The WRO commissioner quietly allowed it. Smiling at the mental picture Vincent gave him with that statement.

"Well, Rufus gave away that he was here, the Pie looks to be fresh out of the oven, and nobody is naked." He gave a bit of a pout at Vincent. This made the older man chuckle softly.

"We can certainly fix that…of you will accompany us to the bedroom…Rufus, get the pie…."

Reeve smirked, and allowed himself to be taken that way. This was better than the whip Vincent had gotten him last year for his birthday…Even if he did enjoy playing with that often….

Who knew that Rufus had a ticklish stomach?


End file.
